


Ziggy's Big Brother

by snowwinter486



Category: Xenosaga
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Family, Fluff, Gen, everyone keeps dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowwinter486/pseuds/snowwinter486
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, Jr is Ziggy's older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ziggy's Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is starting to make sense in my mind.

Do you see that tall, intimidating blonde man right there? Yes, the one with the 'glaring' blue eyes? That's Ziggy, also known as Zigguart 8 and Jan Sauer, but in this story, he's Ziggy.

And, despite the fact that he is a cyborg with the consciousness of a 'dead' man, one that lost everything, his life, his child, his wife... He has an older brother.

Although, in the harsh reality that everyone hates, it's not his blood nor in name (thank god). In fact, they almost have nothing to do with each other... Except maybe MOMO...

So, why does he have a brother?

It isn't something to do with the military, that's for sure...

Do you see that small kid, the one with bright blue eyes and blazing short red hair, the boy that's giving orders to the ship.

Yeah, that's Ziggy's 'little' brother, and his name is Gaignun Kukai Jr, best known as Jr, but also (not that he likes it) known as Rubedo, or Varient URTV number 666, but he hates being called that. And in reality, he has one dead little brother, one dead little sister, his twin inside of him (conscious-wise), and 665 dead older brothers and sisters. It's a hard life for him?

He got over it within a couple of minutes.

So, by now, most people would wonder why he would be the  _older_ brothers, a kid that doesn't even come to Ziggy's pectorals, a kid that acts innocent, a kid that is arrogant and cocky, and on top of that, eavesdrops and pretty much was everything Ziggy finds distasteful, and everything he believed wasn't right.

Almost.

* * *

Now, he was his older brother for a reason, this reason being very simple.

Like normal siblings, they seem to always argue, not really ever getting along, and well, like the role of the older sibling, makes fun of the younger one.

And, like all living beings, he had a breaking point he would never show, although he would snap at times, it never lasted long. But the greatest thing was that one fact.

He was there, and he didn't care.

"Old Man, are you okay?" Jr would ask, throwing glances to stare at the male behind him as he shot down more U-TIC soliders.

"I'm fine," the curt reply shut down the conversation.

He stood up to join the fighting, but a hand grabbed his lower arm.

Two pairs of blue eyes locked and Jr nodded.

"Good," he grinned, just as arrogantly as he always was, "I was scared that we would have to lug you around, Old Man. Tell me when you can't keep up, got it?"

Ziggy, despite everything and the situation nodded, a curl of satisfaction rolling through his insides.

"Noted."

* * *

Now, like all siblings, they have arguments, but they always watch over each other.

"Jr!" Ziggy would scream and, very quickly, the red head would whip around and shoot down the enemy.

"I know!" he called back.

Funny how those that are farthest from each other could also be the best comradefs in arms.

Because they never will hate from the bottom of their hearts, or emotional banks. After all, Ziggy would never develop the hate that he has for Voyager, and Jr wouldn't hate him like he hated, well, being short and young forever.

"Aw... The little master is so cute!"

"Yeah, he's so small and... so... young!"

"He'll be a hottie like his dad one day," the normal conversation that goes around Jr all day, everyday.

And everyday, Ziggy would see Jr tense up at the conversation.

"Jr..."

Because Ziggy knew the pain of watching people die all around you because you don't age and die with them.

And Ziggy tried to think of how bad it was for Jr, he who was stuck in a child's body for as long as he would live. 

"Yeah, what's up?" he would say, that grin on his face, brushing off everything before he was dragged off, "Ah, sorry, I have to go to the press..." And sometimes, Ziggy couldn't tell whether or it was an excuse or not.

Ziggy glared at the woman who had dared brought up those thoughts into Jr's mind.

* * *

And like all siblings, the pair depended on each other.

Jr would lean on Ziggy to take care of MOMO and Juli when he wasn't there.

And Ziggy would rely on Jr as well.

In the case where they were caught on Ormus grounds, Ziggy would typically turn to the number one most reliable person to get them out of this position.

"Jr! We're surrounded!"

"I see that!" Jr would snap back, firing openly and the two stood back to back.

"What should we do?" Ziggy asked.

Jr sighed, a hundered different scenarios crashing through his head, "...We better kill all of them here. If we run, they might get to MOMO or Shion. We need to buy them time to get out of here first."

Ziggy agreed immediantly, because this meant that MOMO would be safe.

And this was Jr's plan.

* * *

And just like siblings, there was a height difference.

"God damn it!" Jr cursed as he landed on his bed on the Elsa.

"Please refrain from cursing," Ziggy smoothly replied, barely irritated by this.

"That's the 98th thousand person that thought that your were my dad. You would think they would at least,  _remember_ who I am," he would grumble.

"Well, it's been a couple of years."

"Yeah. And Gaignun's dead, but wouldn't they remember this awesome face?" he had his arms folded and behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling, his face in deep-thought.

"..." And all Ziggy could do is wonder how easily the male could say that someone's dead, someone very close...

Someone that was once your younger brother-turned-father. How odd. 

And like all siblings, one is older than the other, even if they don't act like it, or even if they look like it.

"How could you say that so easily?" Ziggy whispered.

Jr looked at the male, and sat up, "... I have 668 dead brothers and sisters, Old man," he said simply, "I had my entire fleet of people die on me. I killed my dad, twice. I'm a weapon. I don't feel those kinds of lingeringment after they die. If they're dead, they're dead. Nothing that I can say or do will ever change that. Unless I went back in time or something."

Ziggy turned to the male, and nodded, slowly sinking in the information by him.

"Don't get me wrong, I miss them. A part of me died with them. But, a part of me lives today. And if they're dead now, that just means that I better live large enough for all of them."

The fire was bright in his eyes.

"Besides," he grinned, "I have to be here for you guys too, right?"

But the biggest thing was that Ziggy has an older brother.

And despite popular belief, he likes him very much, or at least as much as a cyborg can be programmed to do.

"Yes, I suppose so," Ziggy nodded.

After all, he has a big brother that cares about him.


End file.
